


HC: Let me Help

by st_r_trk_fangasm



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series, Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Headcanon, M/M, Pon Farr, T'hy'la
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 12:23:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4479131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/st_r_trk_fangasm/pseuds/st_r_trk_fangasm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Headcanon gibberish. (probably what actually happened) Not a fic... yet. Feel free to use it for inspiration.</p>
            </blockquote>





	HC: Let me Help

imagine jim and spock had never become a couple, but their t'hy'la bond is so strong that they'd agreed that if spock needed him for pon farr, jim would be there for him. after the v'ger incident, they feel connected again. imagine jim actually loving it despite not wanting a romantic involvement with his best friend. imagine spock feeling how much jim enjoyed their romp and freaking out, trying to break off their deal for next pon farr so he and jim don't become romantically involved. jim takes it hard and can't find a way to disprove this until it's another 7 years and jim has had enough. he confronts his stubborn vulcan.  
he loves spock! he love him like a brother, a friend, a colleague. he also enjoys sex and spock happens to be very pleasing in that department. but that doesn't mean he'd live with the man or stop him from having his own family. they are t'hy'la; drawn together by their souls. jim can't lose his favorite person in the whole universe over something as simple as biology! he demands for spock to let him help!  
and spock let's him. because he can't refuse. not biologically and not argumentatively, and mostly because it's jim. when the fires have faded, spock comes to realize that it is he who had wanted jim romantically. the emotions were emanating from within him and he had blamed jim. spock let the guilt and embarrassment emote through their bond. jim felt it, even though he had no telepathic abilities, he felt it. the vulcan owed him an answer and so, begrudgingly explained himself, apologizing in the process.  
the human took it lightly at first, but in the following weeks, their involvement began to clash with his lifestyle. spock takes a step back, knowing jim would lash out if he pressed the issue. of course, in the following years, spock dies during the incident with khan. jim is broken, but when reuniting spock's katra with his body, aiding him to regain his memories felt like a blessing. it would be almost one year before pon farr arises again. jim is unsure if spock remembers having wanted him romantically, but tries not to think about it.  
when his time comes, saavik has offered her service to him. jim confesses to them that he'd always been the one to be with spock in his time. he learns that saavik saved him in the pon farr on genisis. spock was only a shell then, but jim seems to hesitate now. it is spock who decides to be with jim instead. it is through this pon farr that spock regains his memories through their bond. and they are a married pair, bond-mates for life.


End file.
